


All That We Were

by BurningSwan



Series: What We Cannot Have [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Break Up, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: He doesn’t come back one night.Nor the next. Or the night after that.He’s realized there is something missing in their relationship.Vorona smiles sadly.“I had hoped this day would never come.”





	All That We Were

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is lacking so I plan on writing another part that focuses more on Shizuo and Izaya actually becoming closer rather than Vorona and Namie. Since I plan on writing that, there will be at least two more parts in this series. Or I may just rewrite this one entirely, I don’t know.
> 
> ~BurningSwan

Vorona knows something is changing. Knows that Shizuo is finally realizing something. What she had hoped would forever lay in darkness. 

It's not just that Izaya had feelings for Shizuo, but with this realization comes change.

Shizuo is realizing there is something lacking, something missing in the comfortable peace of their relationship. He sees where he can find what he is missing and it is not with her.

He doesn't come back one night.

Nor the next. Or the night after.

Vorona waits nonetheless, sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the front door. A sinking feeling in her chest.

His happiness is not with her.

———

"Shizuo, you're still here?" Namie sounds surprised when she finds Shizuo is still over at such a late hour.

The two were just talking, talking about normal things, things that didn't include conversations about love and relationships. And of course, there was the usual banter and insults, though they carried less weight and severity when one of them betrayed themselves and snuck a small smile on their face. 

Namie wants to ask another question, but it dies in her throat when she sees Izaya's gaze. 

Was there such a thing as sorrowful happiness?

It's not just Izaya though. Namie knows something has changed with Shizuo. His eyes betray him, the quality of his smiles, the gentleness and the tenderness. It's different than anything before. 

Namie sighed, and left the two of them alone.

"I wouldn't wait for him," she says later, on the phone with Vorona. Never mind how she had the woman's number. "He might not be coming back."

There's a short pause.

"I know. But I will wait for him regardless." Is her response, a quiet bitterness tinging her voice. 

Namie doesn't understand this woman.

"Did you know? How he felt about Shizuo?"

"Of course. And I know that there is something he has with Shizuo that I do not, and will never have." 

"What do you mean?"

"There was something special from the beginning. It was only sacrificed for me in the masquerade."

"And you went along with it?"

"I wanted to believe in him. I still do. But I know it is likely fruitless, I question myself for still clinging to hope." 

Namie hangs up, looks over at the two enemies now friends.

'Something special? Like what?'

She doesn't get it.

But she thinks she might be able to when she observes their expressions.

———

"Izaya! Where did you put my sunglasses?" Shizuo roared, stomping into Izaya's office.

"Can you not be so loud, protozoan? Some of us have to work, you know." 

Namie pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 

"Shut up, flea. Where are they?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya smirked from behind his desk, shrugging innocently.

"Dunno, you must have lost them since you're so thick headed." 

Shizuo growls in annoyance and before Namie can even blink, the two are dashing around the apartment. 

Namie rests her cheek on her hand and wonders why she ever wanted things to change. She much preferred a low energy, low maintenance Izaya to this insulting show of what? Friendship? Affection? 

She sighs, returning to work and deciding to ignore the two.

Shizuo finally catches the flea, who bursts out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Izaya giggles, calming himself and wiping away tears from his eyes.

"They're...they're right there." He wheezed out, a genuine smile crossing his lips.

Shizuo froze.

"What?" He demanded, confused.

Izaya taps Shizuo's forehead and the sunglasses fall down onto the bridge of his nose.

Shizuo blinks once. Blinks twice.

Then he smiles.

"You must have pulled some sort of trick," Shizuo accuses lightheartedly. "They weren't there before."

Izaya shrugs, smirking.

"Who knows."

———

When Shizuo returns, he is startled to find Vorona waiting for him. She's sitting at the table, resting her head against her hand, face impassive as always.

Shizuo gives her a tense smile.

"How was he?" She queries, but her voice sounds different, like she's become more distant. Unfamiliar.

It's Izaya smiling he sees, not her.

It's Izaya he pictures by his side, not her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles hollowly, sitting down at the table with a thud.

Her eyes trail over to him, gleaming softly in the dim lighting.

"What are you sorry for? You don't have to apologize." She murmurs, pulling into herself.

"But!-"

"Shizuo-senpai," Shizuo flinches as her tone changes, as she returns to calling him more formally. "I already knew. I thought this day would come, but I had hoped it never would." She stood, giving Shizuo a look.

She began to retreat towards the door, stopping when she grabbed the handle.

"Goodbye, Shizuo-senpai. I wish you the best." And then she was gone.

Shizuo scrambled to his feet, still wanting to say more, needing to say more, but she was already too far gone.

He called Izaya, his tone defeated.

"She knew. I didn't even get to tell her." 

"You mean it, then? You really..." Izaya trailed off, not wanting to hope.

"Yeah, I love you, Izaya."

Izaya sobbed.

"Mm, I love you too."

———

"Is this what you were planning?" Izaya queries.

Namie looked up from her desk.

"What?"

"Were you trying to get me and Shizuo together?"

Namie raises a brow, hiding a smile behind her mug.

———

(Around the time Izaya was becoming suspicious of Namie plotting something)

"Shizuo." Namie stops the blonde right as he was leaving.

"What is it?" He queried, turning back to look at her questioningly.

Namie flits her eyes over to Izaya before looking back at him.

"This isn't going to work."

"What wasn't the whole point of this-"

"Do you really think everything will be fine? What do you think will happen when he sees you with Vorona? When you pick your lover over your friend? His feelings won't just disappear."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Shizuo, do you really care for Vorona?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do." Shizuo shook his head, frustrated and confused.

"And Izaya? What do you feel towards Izaya? You may now be 'friends', but is that really what you are?" 

Shizuo paused, saying nothing and turning away.

"I don't know." He mutters, and with that the door clicked shut behind him, leaving Namie staring after him.

She turned back towards Izaya, glad to see he looked a little less like the dead and a little more like one of the living.

———

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said, taking a casual sip from her mug. She set it down with a smile.


End file.
